We Danced
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Downton. John Bates, is the owner of The Red Lion, struggling as a bar tender with his past and under the assumption that love and life is passing him by. But a chance encounter with Anna Smith will turn his life upside down.
1. Valentine's Day

_**A/N: So this was meant to be a Valentine's Day one shot contribution. But I'm thinking I may be able to work in some other holidays. While I can't guarantee how many chapters this will be, it will certainly be ongoing for a bit; maybe 4-5. I hope you all enjoy this modern A/U. Please review.**_

**Valentine's Day**

"You want me to turn off the music boss?" William asked as he cleared the last of the tables. The younger man was ready to carry off a bucket full of empty pint glasses and shot glasses.

"Nah, leave it on. Clean up is going to take a little longer than usual tonight," John answered back to the busboy. He really liked William, he was a good lad; always willing to lend a helping hand or stay later than usual. But John knew he was destined for bigger and better things than to be his protege and take over this bar whenever he tired of it. Though John had a hard time believing that time would ever come around. It wasn't as if he had something better that was vying for his attention. In fact, John was sure that if he ever missed a night working here he'd go crazy. It was hard to explain, but he found his work life at the bar very therapeutic. Having been a recovering alcoholic for the past seven years he was more than stunned when Robert suggested he take over The Red Lion as owner. But being there kept him on track; the happy drunks reminded him of the better times and the angry drunks reminded him of why he gave up the bottle in the first place.

"Oh don't play the victim," Mary called out from across the bar as she checked the inventory for what they would need to order before opening up again tomorrow night. She shot John a sassy smile, "I told you I'd clean up the decor."

John smirked at her with a glint in his eyes. It was true. The day before she had shown up with all kinds of holiday themed streamers, balloons, and napkins and he had immediately put his foot down. But then Mary struck up a deal that if John would allow her to decorate the bar not only would she clean it all up, but she offered to work the next four Saturdays in a row. His god daughter was another rag tag member of his crew that he had a soft spot for, but again couldn't fathom what she was doing here. He supposed the spunky, brunette was still trying to find her way in life. Her youngest sister, Sybil was a nurse and her middle sister, Edith was a budding young journalist. He just hoped his way of living wasn't rubbing off on Mary; done with love, done with people in general.

"For goodness sake John, it's Valentine's Day. You know how much business we do in here on Valentine's Day?" she reminded him playfully. "The only days that compare are St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Christmas Day and New Years. I'm trying to make the place look inviting. And it worked," Mary added as she gestured towards the tip jar that was full to bursting.

John began stacking the chairs on top of the tables so he could begin sweeping up and mopping the floor. As he leaned into one of the booths he found a candy-apple red purse tucked in the corner next to the wall. John handed it off to Mary before he wiped down the bar counter top and set the stools on top.

"This is cute," Mary commented before taking the bag from John.

"Not really my color," he joked.

Mary let out a small laugh as she checked inside to find a wallet and keys. "Well whoever it belongs to, they couldn't have gone far without their wallet and keys," Mary added as she tucked the bag into the lost and found box behind the counter.

"I think I can handle the rest. You two should get going," John offered.

"But I didn't even finish pulling down the streamers," Mary argued.

"I know. But the night is still, well...somewhat young. William I know you've been going on and on about that girl from school you like. Daisy, I think it was. And Mary I'm sure you could still meet up with Matthew somewhere on the town," John reasoned.

"How did you know about…" Mary began to ask.

John quickly cut her off, "Oh please. Your father gossips more than a group of church ladies. Besides I knew there had to be someone new in your life. You've never given so much as a second thought to Valentine's Day and suddenly you were all excited to celebrate it." The two of them exchanged a knowing glance. "If I can't enjoy this holiday I atleast want the two of you to."

"I couldn't though. I made a deal with you," Mary said.

"Listen, the both of you get out of here before I change my mind," John replied.

The two staff members didn't waste any time and immediately grabbed their coats and bags and headed out into the night in search of their better halves. Mary ran back into the bar to give John a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, Uncle John."

"Same to you. Be careful out there, the snow is really coming down," John observed.

Mary took off and John locked up behind her. He began sweeping up the floor. The pink, red, and white heart shaped confetti moved across the floor slowly against the bristles of the broom. John muttered a curse under his breath. A vacuum cleaner might have been more effective. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't have gotten to him in such a way.

Perhaps he was just bitter that for all his failures, love seemed to be the greatest failure of them all. He didn't begrudge anyone who enjoyed Valentine's Day, but heaven help him he could not wrap his head around the commercialism of it all. John remembered being back in grade school and making cards by hand and picking a flower or two from the neighbor's yard and shoving it into an envelope or pressing it between the flaps of the card only to be rewarded with a kiss or two beneath the slide on the playground. Now it seemed the only way one could show their love was to be an expensive card, a box of chocolates, a dozen red roses, and a lobster dinner. And even then there was no guarantee that those feelings would be returned. What would all the poets of old think if they could see what had become of the idea of love. Wasn't love supposed to be something one celebrated and showered upon their lover every single day? What made one day more special than the rest? Maybe he was just old school. Maybe he'd missed his chance and love had already passed him by.

John was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a small knock at the door. He let out a small sigh. It must be Mary. She had a tendency to leave something behind almost every evening. But usually he'd find it before hand and text her to let her know he'd locked it up in his office and she could retrieve it the next day. But as his eyes looked up to the figure standing on the other side of the glass door John could only smile.

He immediately noticed it was her; the gorgeous blonde he had served earlier, Anna. John could have lived a million years and he still could never forget a face like hers.

_He had thought she was cute from the moment he first spotted her, but he didn't dare to dream of anything more than that. She was younger than him and far out of his league. Surely she had some lucky beau out there that far surpassed anything he could ever offer her. But that didn't stop John from staring at her. John noticed that she seemed to be sitting by herself and checking her phone. He hoped for her sake that she wasn't being stood up. Eventually she made her way up to the bar and eyed the different colored bottles behind the bar._

_"Can I get you something?" John asked as he wiped down the space in front of her._

_"What would you recommend?" she asked._

_"Hmmm, that depends," he replied back with a gentle smile._

_She noticed instantly the way the corners of his eyes seemed to crinkle as his smile widened. He was sporting a plaid shirt that was rolled up just past his elbows. It afforded her a look at his forearms that were covered liberally in black hair. His large hands were propped against the edge of the bar, supporting his large frame. Anna was so busy staring into his hazel eyes she almost hadn't realized he was waiting on her to respond. "Oh," she cleared her throat. "Depends on what exactly?"_

_Her big blue eyes were shimmering back at him and he almost lost himself for a second. All thoughts that had ever been lingering about his hatred for this day had been dispelled. He wasn't even sure if he was still breathing, for he had surely lost the ability to speak. "Um...well...are you looking to forget, celebrate, let loose, or commiserate?"_

_"Uh, let loose I suppose," she replied sounding unsure._

_"You don't even know?" John replied with a small laugh._

_"Well, all of my single friends decided to get together and do a Galentine's Day celebration," she answered._

_"Gal-entine's day? Well that's a new one," John replied. He was trying to focus on her words but he was being whisked away by her absolutely mesmerizing smile._

_"Surely, you have heard of Galentine's day?"_

_"No. I can't say I have. I try to avoid this day as much as possible."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"Don't be. I'm being petty. So you were going to explain Galentine's day to me," John encouraged her as he pulled out a glass and wiped it down._

_"It's really just an excuse for us girls to go out and forget about the fact that we aren't out with anyone," she answered back. But Anna cringed as she played back the words in her head. "God that must make me sound desperate."_

_"Not at all. I've heard of far worse in the few years I've owned this bar. So we are looking to forget but celebrate. How's some vodka or rum sound?"_

_"I can't say I'm much of an alcohol aficionado. What's the difference?"_

_"Well if you don't know I'd suggest vodka. There's a little less of a burn on the way down and a little less aftertaste," he suggested. "Would you like it straight up or with a mixer?"_

_"Uh...a mixer please."_

_"Good girl," he added. John began to pour some vodka into a glass and waited for Anna to select a mixer for her drink. "Let me guess, you have a bit of a sweet tooth?"_

_Anna nodded eagerly._

_"Alright then, let's go with a cherry coke."_

_"Sounds great," she replied a little too quickly and hoped she wasn't giving herself away. But she was finding herself rather taken with him. Anna watched him far too intently for someone that was just pouring drinks. But she had to hold back a giggle when she noticed the way his tongue poked out just slightly with complete concentration and he mixed the drink. He dropped a few maraschino cherries in there for good measure and slid the glass over to her. Their fingers brushing past one another for the briefest of moments._

_John eagerly waited for her to take a sip and give her approval. "How is it?"_

_"Perfect!"_

_"You're sure? It won't hurt my feelings if you don't like it," John responded as he tossed the bar towel over his shoulder and set his hands on his hips to wait for her evaluation. "I can make something else if you'd rather. No charge."_

_"No, this is more than fine," Anna put some money on the bar and sipped from her drink as she checked her phone once more. Ethel and Gwen were supposed to be meeting her, but it appeared they were running late._

_"Can I ask you something?" John said in a low voice. Trying to keep his question between just them, which seemed fairly easy to do around the raucous noise._

_Anna nodded her head in agreement._

_"Now mind you I don't ask everyone this, but you have me rather curious Miss…"_

_"Smith," she filled in. "But you can call me, Anna."_

_"Alright then...Anna," God it was a beautiful name. It sounded even more spectacular as it fell from his lips. "But how on earth is it that you are all alone on Valentine's day. I should think someone such as yourself would be fighting the men off with a stick. If I'm not being too forward."_

_"Well thank you," Anna replied with a pink flush to her cheeks. She averted her eyes for a second to stop herself from staring again. The soft bur of his voice was doing things to her insides that she could not begin to understand. Things she had only ever read about in books. "I suppose I'm just too busy with my schedule to really settle down just yet. Working in a hospital doesn't really afford me a lot of time to go out and find someone. So I guess I'll have to wait for someone to find me," she answered back._

_"I'd toast you to that, but I don't really drink anymore," John replied. "Hold on." He disappeared behind the counter momentarily and pulled out some ginger ale. He returned just as quickly and popped the tap on the can and said, "To finding love." He raised his can of ginger ale towards her drink._

_Anna let hers clink against his before saying, "Wherever it may be."_

_His eyes held fast to hers and they both seemed quite content in their own little world as all the other bar patrons seemed to disappear._

_Suddenly a hand settled on Anna's shoulder, breaking the spell. She turned to greet two red headed girls that looked to be about her age. They all began to hug and shriek with delight before Anna ordered two more drinks for her friends and they drifted off to find a booth. John found himself smiling for the first time in months. A genuine, heart felt smile and it refused to go away even as he watched the beautiful, fair-haired pixie disappeared into the sea of people. The thought had occurred to him he should ask her out or at least for her number. Maybe they could just be friends at the very least. But the thought was quickly disregarded and John went back to the other people that were submitting their orders at the bar._

That was hours ago. He thought the opportunity had passed him by, even as he watched her sitting at the booth with her friends she seemed so out of reach to him. Her captivating smile and the way she tilted her head back as she laughed, exposing her flawless neck was all too tempting. But he abstained. What could he ever offer her besides a flat that was too small over the top of a bar that he was barely scraping by in. Yet here she was standing there before him. John unlocked the door and sweetly teased her, "We're closed now."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I can't serve anymore drinks after closing time," he said with a heart melting smile.

"Tempting as that sounds, I forgot my purse," Anna explained.

John gestured for her to come in and she followed him back to the bar, "I found one earlier. I bet it's probably yours."

As he began to fetch her purse Anna sat down in the same spot she'd been sitting in before and the next thing they knew they were both lost in conversation. There were no inhibitions, both of them feeling as if they'd known one another all their lives. Like kindred spirits they seemed to have shared a lot of similar experiences growing up. They hadn't even bothered to notice the time until a snow plow came by on the street and John realized how hard of a time Anna would have getting back home.

"I should probably get going."

_"Please don't,"_ he thought to himself.

"I've kept you longer than I intended," she added.

_"You could keep me forever,"_ if only she could read his thoughts. John bit down on his bottom lip as if he were trying to stop himself from saying anything further. "It was no bother. Feel free to come back any time," John said. He was about to hand her the small clutch, but then something in his mind told him if he didn't say something now he'd never see her again. He may not have much to offer her, but he had nothing to lose either. "I'll tell you what. I'll only give it back to you on one condition."

Anna squinted her eyes and pursed her lips together.

At first John feared he had over stepped the line, but as her features softened he could see she was game and he had to calm himself down.

"Name your terms," Anna fired back.

John walked over to the jukebox and flicked through the selections. Not wanting to pick something too out of date or something too new that he wouldn't be able to dance to. John made his choice and the music slowly filtered out of the juke box. He turned back to face her in his jeans that hugged his hips and crossed the room in his dark brown, red wing shoes. "Dance with me," he uttered softly.

Anna's mouth blossomed into a smile as she slid off the barstool and John met her hand with his as he guided her back out to the wooden dance floor. The lights were low and the balloons that were slowly drifting down as they lost their air still managed to create a magical combination as John's hands fell to the small of her back.

It wasn't lost on Anna how her smaller hands disappeared within his own or the effect that the musky smell of his aftershave was having on her. He respected her enough to keep a small distance between them but that didn't stop Anna from wanting to lean forward and press her body against his own.

"Mr. Bates?" Anna asked as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"Yes," John answered back. His heart nearly beating out of his chest as he tried to anticipate what she was going to ask next.

"If I kissed you right now, would you think less of me?"

Her question had taken him aback. "What? Anna, I hardly know you. But I don't think you could ever do anything that would make me think of less of you." The two of them continued to dance a little longer. "You might start calling me, John first though."

Anna smiled against his chest, before leaning up to let her lips press against his.

The taste and feel of her body within his arms made him feel like he was soaring high above the ground. He held her more tightly and let his fingers comb through her blonde locks. He could feel her heart falling into sync with his own. They stopped dancing in circles but still swayed in time with the music as their lips moved as one.

Anna pulled away and flashed a victorious smile as she observed the look on John's face. "Happy Valentine's Day, John."


	2. St Patrick's Day

_**A/N: I haven't quite decided how many chapters this will be just yet, but I may jump forward and backward in time as the ideas come to me. I was actually already planning on doing this for St. Patrick's Day, so I was thrilled when some of you suggested I use that holiday next. Unfortunately, I'm just not that patient, so I posted it early. Poor you. I know. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**_

**St. Patrick's Day**

It was still early, Anna had anticipated the pub would be busy tonight, but she had hoped to steal a moment alone with John before the festivities really got started. It was St. Patrick's Day and she had just finished up a shift at the hospital after trying to reach John several times earlier, but had been unsuccessful. The two of them seemed to be playing a game of phone tag. And while she hadn't planned to tell him over the phone, she at least wanted to put his mind at ease. As she pushed in to the pub she found Mary trying to keep up with drink orders behind the bar. The new guy, named Alfred, was doing the same as he set two pitchers of beer on the bar top.

It seemed that not long after their initial meeting the bar had made a turn around. John credited her for that, though she could never understand why. But she would admit he seemed to enjoy his work more since they had begun dating. Steady business had allowed for John to hire on more help and in turn spend more time with Anna when she wasn't working crazy shifts. Their schedules were difficult at times but it suited them just fine. Anna had voiced her dreams of being able to take off some time soon for them to travel but John kept insisting they should save their money to buy a proper home. She could still hear his words ringing in her ear, "A flat above a bar is acceptable for a single man, but not for a young married couple, Anna." She had to admire his tenacity for wanting to provide her with every possible luxury, but she didn't need things like that to make her happy.

"William," Anna called out at the back of the bar. "Have you seen John?"

"I think he's signing off on another shipment, you want me to get him for you?"

"No, that's not necessary. I'll just change and come back down in a few," Anna answered back as she headed towards the stairs that led to their flat.

As she looked around their tiny flat she now realized there was some truth to John's words. A flat wouldn't do, at least not for long. Anna slipped into something a little more festive than her scrubs and ran a hand along her abdomen as she glanced at herself in the mirror. Things were certainly going to change. Six months would pass in the blink of an eye. She only hoped John felt the same way about her news as she did. After all they had only been married a few months and while she was sure he also wanted a family; a child was not something they had planned on so soon. Anna shrugged on a loose-fitting, green sweater, a black skirt that reached just above her knees and some black pumps to match. She touched up her make up a bit after looking so pale from the morning sickness and put on a matching headband with shamrock antennas attached to it. Without further delay, Anna traipsed down stairs to take a seat at the far end of the bar. If she couldn't tell John about their news now, Anna figured she could at least hang out with him at the far end of the bar. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her eyes open long enough to tell him after closing time, but she would certainly try.

As Anna made her way to the bottom of the stairs the first person she ran into was Mary. "Cute outfit," Mary complimented when she noticed Anna's arrival.

"Thank you. I'm rather in the mood for celebrating tonight," Anna replied, hoping she hadn't sounded too ecstatic and given herself away. She strummed her fingers nervously on the bar before Mary took notice.

"You alright?"

"Fine," Anna answered back a little too quickly.

"Can I get you started with a drink?"

Anna was about to order something, when she paused and thought better of it given the recent news of her condition. "Maybe just a water for now."

"Sure. You feeling okay? No offense but you look awfully pale."

"I was a little under the weather earlier, but I'm feeling much better now," she replied. At least it was half true.

Mary sat the glass of water down in front of her on top of a napkin as Anna took a seat on the bar stool. "I think John's in the back. You want me to fetch him?"

"No. I'll wait," Anna responded as she tried to summon up the courage for how she was going to tell him. She was probably making more of this than she needed to. John would probably be as happy as she was, if not more.

Suddenly two pairs of hands were covering her eyes; hands that she would have recognized anywhere. Large, capable, rugged hands that had memorized every contour of her body and freckle on her skin. "Guess who?" he cooed into her ear with a raspy voice. The sound sent chills down her spine and set her stomach a flutter. Anna smiled inwardly, "Colin Firth?"

"That old bugger?" John teased back.

"Old bugger? He's not much older than you," Anna said as she turned on the barstool to face her husband and let her hands play with the collar of his shirt. "Though I must say, he doesn't hold a candle to you in the looks department."

"Well thank God for that," John sighed before letting his lips sink into hers. Their lips lingering a little longer than necessary, but neither could find it in them to care or pull away a moment sooner. They chuckled softly before breaking apart and John moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked with a hint of concern. Though he had to admit she looked better than she had the past few days.

"I am."

"Were they able to fit you in for an appointment?"

"They were."

"And?"

"And…"

"John! The sink in the back is clogged and flooding over again!" William shouted.

John let his head droop down and his eyes rolled back, "I'll be right back. Hold that thought." He tapped her nose lightly with the tip of his index finger before kissing her lips once more. As he walked away he turned to ask her, "It's a clean bill of health though, right?"

"The coast is clear," she replied with a smile that stretched across her face.

* * *

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a blur. Anna helped out where she could but John kept insisting she had already worked a full shift at her job and for her to relax. She brought down something for him to eat later but he could hardly catch a moment to get more than a few bites in. Making further progress on their earlier conversation was out of the question.

Instead she tried to distract herself and join in on the celebrations. Some of their dearest friends had filtered in throughout the evening, traditional Irish music was blaring, drinks were flowing, and the room came to life with chatter. Robert Crawley was already three sheets to the wind and it was barely pushing ten in the evening. His daughter, Sybil, had shown up with her new beau, Tom Branson. It seemed that he and Robert had an unspoken competition going on to see who could get wasted first. Meanwhile, Edith, Robert's middle child kept making failed attempts to get her father to notice her and introduce him to her new love interest, Michael Gregson. Anna could only chuckle as she sipped on a glass of ginger ale to settle her stomach.

"Here you go," a familiar voice said as a pitcher of green beer was plopped down in front of the table. John began distributing glasses as he went around and said his hellos and thank yous to everyone for supporting his business by choosing to party in his bar. When he got down to the last glass he filled it for Anna and handed it to her. "And this one is for you my love," John said as he let out a tired but relieved sigh before sitting down beside her.

Anna felt her stomach begin to churn just looking at the glass. Not that she hadn't drank green beer before but it certainly wasn't a favorite. "I think I'll pass and just finish up my ginger ale," she replied sweetly. "I'm sure someone else here will drink it."

"Oh alright," he replied not thinking much of it. John then held up the glass, "Anyone else want Anna's beer?"

"I'll take it," Tom offered.

"Wait a minute," Sybil cut Tom off. "Anna hasn't had any tonight."

John turned to face Anna with an inquisitive look, "Is that true? Are you still not feeling well?"

"No," she quickly answered not wanting him to worry. "I just didn't...I can't." Her voice was soft as her eyes fell to her lap where her hands were fiddling with one another nervously.

"What is it?" John inquired in a low voice so only they could hear one another.

"I didn't want to tell you like this," she replied. Anna had envisioned a nice evening to themselves. Somewhere quieter.

"Tell me what?"

Anna cast off a tiny smirk as she bit her lower lip nervously. Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, hoping he could still hear her confession over the music. When John pulled back his eyes were wide open, his eyebrows raised, and slowly the penny dropped. Anna could see the revelation sinking in as a smile began to take shape across his face.

"You're sure?" he asked aloud, though not loud enough for anyone else to hear them.

Anna nodded her head emphatically with tears in her eyes, realizing that he was just as ecstatic as she was.

John wasted no time in lunging forward to frame her face with his large hands as he peppered her lips and cheeks with kisses.

"We're going to have a baby," Anna whispered.

"We're going to be parents," John responded in equal measure. "I'm going to be a Dad." The corners of his eyes crinkled as the dimples of his cheeks seemed to blossom.

"Yes, you are my darling." She stroked his cheek and smiled vibrantly back at him.

John suddenly pulled away from her and stood on his chair as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew out a whistle to get everyone's attention. "William turn the music down for just a second and don't let anyone else in!" John instructed.

The young lad did as John said and for a moment there was a disgruntled moan in the room as the festivities were brought to a temporary halt.

"I have an announcement to make!"

"John, what on earth are you doing?" Anna asked with a giggle. She could no longer contain the joy that had settled on her face.

"Don't worry love, I won't tell them you're pregnant…"

The room quickly came to life with cheers and wishes of congratulations.

John made a motion with his hands to silence the crowd. "I just want to tell them I'm going to be a Daddy and that for the next half hour drinks are on the house!" he replied with a look of pride. When he hopped back down, though his head was still floating on cloud nine, John kissed Anna passionately once more. "I have never loved you more or been prouder of you than I am in this moment. You have given me more than I could have ever dreamed of Anna May Bates."

"Well I didn't exactly do it all on my own, Mr. Bates," Anna replied softly.

"I know. And that makes it all the sweeter. My life changed for the better when I met you...almost in this exact spot," John answered back. "Now I'm learning there is even more to be celebrated. I'm positively over the moon," he confessed.

"As am I, my incredible husband," she replied with genuine affection.

The celebrations continued long into the night. Some were drinking to John and Anna's news, but most were there simply for St. Patrick's Day. Whatever they were there for, it made no difference to John. He only had eyes for Anna as he reflected on the life they shared and the one they had created. John could hardly find it in him to leave her side the rest of the night or stop his hand from drifting to the barely-there bump of her stomach. It seemed that this year there would be even more to celebrate. While the two of them shared kisses and embraces, it was clear to everyone else in the room there that more deserving people had never existed.


End file.
